Fight My Way To You
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Rachel and Dani are siblings, but not by blood. Dani is Rachel's foster sister since she was six and Rachel was eight. They keep getting split up but Dani constantly fights her way back to her sister, Rachel.


**This story is just to pass the time.**

Dani stands in the audience watching the New Directions perform in concert to raise money for the homeless, Dani smiles watching her older sister, Rachel Berry, perform. Dani was adopted by the Berry family at the age of six, and Rachel was eight. Dani is fourteen and Rachel is sixteen. Rachel and Dani are very close and hearing that their dads are getting divorced and want to split the girls up, is very hard.

Rachel is very protective of Dani and will not have anyone around her. After their performance, Dani moves to go backstage but her dads hold her in place.

"But," Dani starts to speak but her dads hold her arms tighter making her wince. On stage, Rachel sees this and makes her way off the stage.

"Come back stage, D." Rachel holds out her hand.

"She's staying here." Charlie snaps.

"No, she's coming with me." Pulling Dani away, Rachel moves the gate enough for her underweight sister to squeeze through. Stepping over the chain, Rachel helps her sister through.

"Get back here." Samuel glares making Dani back into Rachel. Rachel pulls Dani away and backstage. Getting her sister to sit down in her seat, Rachel holds her as she cries.

"It's going to be okay. You'll be okay." Rachel whispers, "Nothing will happen to you."

"Who is this?" Rachel's boyfriend Finn asks walking over to them.

"My little sister." Rachel answers protectively. Finn could hear the stiffness in Rachel's voice. It's like a warning of him getting too close. Stopping, Finn looks confused but then it dawns on him, the younger girl is adopted. Nodding, Finn smiles.

"What is her name?" Rachel looks at Dani in her arms and shakes her head.

"I'm not answering that." Rachel states, "Can you please leave?" Finn could see the worry in Rachel's and accepts her request.

"I'll see you later." Walking away, Finn looks back to see Rachel kneeling down in front of the younger blonde girl and wipes her tears.

"Who is that?" The guys ask as he joins them.

"She's hot." Artie grins.

"She's off limits." Finn crosses his arms.

"Oh come on man," Artie groans, "Let me have a shot."

"You will not get within ten feet of my sister." Rachel snaps standing a good distance from Finn, with Dani tucked in her side clenching her older sister's dress.

Seeing their dads walk over to them, Rachel hides Dani behind her.

"It's time to go home." Samuel speaks.

"You are not breaking Dani and I up tomorrow." Rachel snaps.

"Watch your tone, Rachel Allison." Charlie glares. Rachel stands her ground.

"Go get changed and meet us at the car." Samuel tries to grab Dani's hand, but Rachel and Dani take a step back.

"Don't touch her." Turning around, Rachel gently pushes Dani ahead of her to the dressing room.

Finding the girls in the dressing room, Rachel immediately takes Dani to her side while the girls all stare.

"Who's this, Rachel?" Mercedes, one of Rachel's friends, asks.

"My sister." Rachel states angrily.

"What got you furious?" Santana wonders teasing.

"None of your business." Slipping her jeans on under her dress, Dani sits down in Rachel's seat staring at her feet.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Quinn smiles into her mirror with Santana getting changed next to her.

"Me either." Santana agrees not fazed about Rachel's angry tone.

"You two look nothing alike." Brittany speaks up.

"We both have brown eyes, Brittany." Rachel rolls her eyes changing her dress for her top.

"Still nothing alike."

"How old is she? Can she talk?" Tina steps in.

"Stop talking about me." Dani's eyes fill with tears as she looks to Rachel.

"Shh, you're okay." Rachel whispers kneeling down.

"What's her problem?" Tina frowns, "Is something wrong?"

"There is a lot wrong, Tina. But right now, I have to calm my sister." Rachel sighs before turning back to Dani.

As the girls watch Rachel calm Dani, Rachel wipes Dani's tears away.

"Are you okay?" Dani nods softly.

"I don't want to go tomorrow."

"Neither do I."

Arriving to the car their dads sit inside arguing. The second both girls are inside, Dani covers her ears and buries her face into Rachel's neck. Holding Dani close, Rachel covers one ear and makes sure the other is pressed against her shoulder.

The second they get home, Rachel and Dani climb out and waits for Charlie to unlock the door. Bolting inside, Rachel pulls Dani into their shared room. Locking their door, Rachel turns to see Dani on their bed in tears as the fighting resumes.

"I'm here." Rachel whispers as Dani covers her ears curling into a ball, "Let's go to our secret place." Rachel kisses Dani's forehead. Their secret place is the balcony that has a tent that they took from their camping supplies. Climbing into their tent after Rachel closes the door, Dani lies down in her sleeping bag and cuddles up to Rachel. Falling into a light sleep as Rachel strokes her hair soothingly.

The next morning, Rachel and Dani awake to yelling. Getting up, they put their tent away knowing it might be the last day together. Hearing the slamming of a door, Rachel and Dani quickly take their separate showers before getting changed. Heading downstairs, they go to make breakfast, but Samuel stops them.

"It's time to go to the court house." Samuel sighs, "We'll grab breakfast on the way."

Pulling into the parking lot at the court house, they head inside, Rachel holding Dani's hand tightly.

Sitting down in their seats, Dani spots her social worker.

"Morning." Angela greets Dani and Rachel.

"I don't want to leave Rach." Dani's chin quivers.

"I know. But you are to go back to the Orphanage. We have to find you a new family."

"NO!" Dani dives into Rachel's arms as she cries. Angela sits down next to Dani and Rachel and rubs her back.

After Samuel gets custody of Rachel, it's time for Dani to leave Rachel. Getting Dani's things together, Angela packs Dani's things with Samuel as Dani and Rachel sits on their bed crying.

Arriving to the Orphanage, Dani goes to her room after Angela shows it to her and takes her things. Lying on her bed, Dani holds her photo of her and Rachel.

It has been a year since Dani has been bounced from family to family all across Ohio. Rachel and Dani has lost contact from all of the moving.

"Don't screw it up this time." Dani's new social worker growls at Dani.

"Leave me alone." Dani speaks staring out of the window. Seeing the Lima, Ohio sign, Dani wishes she is going to see her sister again, but knows it's a long shot. Arriving to a small house, her social worker parks the car before making their way up to the house. Knocking on the door, when it opens Dani gasps seeing Charlie.

"Daddy?" Dani whispers.

"I got you back." Charlie smiles pulling Dani into a hug.

"You know her?" Her social worker wonders.

"Yes. She's been my daughter since she was six. My husband and I got divorced last year and she was taken away."

"Good to know. Here are her things." Putting the two suitcases on the ground, Dani keeps her backpack on her back. Watching him walk away, Dani stays in Charlie's arms.

"I missed you." Dani mumbles into his shirt.

"I missed you too. Let's show you to your room." Taking the luggage, Charlie shows Dani to her room.

Over the two weeks that Charlie has been trying to get Dani into school, he has hired a tutor to help Dani keep up with school.

Watching the Glee Club Sectionals on TV with Charlie one evening, Dani spots Rachel in the group.

"Come on, Rach." Dani whispers crossing her fingers. Finding the New Directions make it through, Dani squeals and hugs Charlie tightly, "They did it!"

Charlie laughs and hugs Dani back.

As Dani's first day of school arrives, Charlie drives her to Camel High.

"Why can't I go to McKinley?" Dani asks on the drive.

"McKinley didn't accept you." Charlie lies. Dani nods.

"Okay." Dani whispers sadly, "When can I see Rachel?"

"She doesn't want to see you." Seeing the tears in Dani's eyes, Charlie laughs darkly inside him, "I'm sorry, honey."

"You have to be lying. Rachel and I," Dani whimpers.

"Rachel doesn't love you anymore."

As Dani sobs into her hands, Charlie parks in front of the school.

"Get in there honey, stay strong." Watching Dani wipe her eyes as she nods, Dani gets out of the car and heads into the school.

As the day goes on, Dani is struggling to make it through. By lunch, Dani runs out of the school and takes a bus to McKinley. A few roads away from McKinley, Dani runs all the way. It is three in the afternoon, as Dani gets to McKinley. Rushing to the choir room in tears, Dani looks in through the window of the door. Slowly turning the door handle, Dani stops and runs out of the school.

Arriving to the choir room's windows, Dani climbs the tree and looks inside to see Will teaching. Dropping her bag in through the open window, Dani lifts herself up and sits on the edge awkwardly. Letting herself drop, Dani lands fine.

"How could you?" Dani cries staring at Rachel.

"Dani?" Rachel whispers.

"He said you don't love me anymore."

"Dani, what are you talking about?" Rachel takes a step forward to only have Dani back into the wall.

"Daddy." Rachel's eyes widen.

"He is a liar, Dani."

"He said you don't want to see me." Watching Dani collapse as sobs into her knees, Rachel rushes over and reaches out to touch her, "Don't touch me." Dani whimpers. Ignoring Dani, Rachel pulls her into a hug. Stroking her hair, Rachel kisses Dani's forehead.

Once Dani is calmed into sniffles, Dani latches onto Rachel.

"I love you, Dani. You know I do. Daddy is a liar. Of course I want to see you." Feeling Dani relax in her arms, Dani cuddles up to Rachel refusing to let go, "By the way, why did you pick the window? You could have come in through the door."

"Someone would have caught me and took me back to daddy." Rachel shakes her head chuckling.

"You are silly, Dani. Now, what school do you go to?"

"Camel."

"Why not here?"

"Daddy said I got denied."

"They accept everyone though." Rachel explains, "I think he doesn't want us together."

Dani nods, closing her eyes.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Finn states.

"He'll hurt you." Dani whimpers standing up with Rachel's help.

"I don't care. He will keep hurting you verbally."

"He's right, D." Rachel agrees, "Maybe we should tell dad and he can talk to him or do something."

"I just want you." Dani buries her face into Rachel's shoulder.

"You will always have me."

After Glee that afternoon, Rachel walks hand-in-hand with Dani outside to friend Charlie and Samuel fighting.

"You're an abusive pig!" Samuel growls. Rachel called Samuel by her cellphone and told him what Charlie has done. Not seeing Dani's social worker behind them after receiving word that Dani was missing, he could see her just fine.

"I may be, but you are an alcoholic." Charlie fires back.

"I've been getting help, unlike you."

"That's enough!" Dani's social worker steps in, "Danielle, you're coming with me." Holding Rachel's hand tighter they make their way over.

"Here, I'll call you. Here's the charger." Rachel hands her phone and charger over.

"But it's yours." Dani whispers sitting in the car.

"I know. But I want you to have it. I'll get a new one."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more positive in my life. Besides the fact that I love you." Giving Dani a hug, Rachel is terrified that Dani is leaving again. It's hard on her heart.

"I love you too." Dani sniffles.

"We have to get going." Her social worker states annoyed. Closing Dani's door after kissing her cheek, Rachel watches Dani leave her life once again.

Nineteen-year-old Rachel is teaching the Glee Club at McKinley while she tries to get her courage to get back on Broadway with Finn's help. It has been two years since Dani left her life and they have stayed in contact the entire time. Seeing a black haired girl walk into the room, besides her hair, she looks like her little sister. Seeing her covered in dirt, dry blood and messy hair, the girl is clearly homeless.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the first Glee Club meeting." Rachel speaks with her friend Kurt next to her and her boyfriend on the other side, Finn.

"Rachel?" The black haired girl asks. Rachel's eyes widen recognizing Dani's voice.

"Dani?" Dani nods.

"Come here." Watching Dani get up, they hug each other tightly, "You are supposed to be in Atlanta."

"I ran away." Hugging Dani she is still shorter than she is.

"I know it's bad to say, but I'm glad you did. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No."

"Where have you been living?"

"I-I can't tell you." Dani looks down embarrassed.

"Show me." Rachel looks at Kurt then Finn.

"You go, we can handle them." Finn smiles.

Leaving the school, Dani leads Rachel to the woods behind the school, and shows her a treehouse.

"This is where you have been living?" Rachel wonders.

"I built it." Dani whispers, "With the money I had." Following Dani up, Rachel finds all Dani's things.

"How do you keep the phone charged?"

"School."

"You are going to stay with me." Rachel states, "I have an apartment here."

Watching her little sister nod, Rachel and Dani start to pack everything into the three bags Dani owns.

At Rachel's car, she turns to Dani once more.

"Why didn't you tell me you are here again?" Rachel asks.

"I thought you were in New York."

"How long have you been living here?"

"Two months."

Arriving to Rachel's apartment, Dani takes a shower as Rachel gets her spare room ready for Dani. Rachel plans to take Dani wherever she goes. They aren't getting split up again.


End file.
